User talk:Murasaki
Buttersnap, I thought your were a male due to your uh you know your username is masculine..... Your a female with a manly name -_-'' Something is wrong with my brain or my brain was stolen. Joekido :Don't worry about it. XD I'm very genderless with the way I act anyway, so I don't really care. ^_^ Dial page It was an acciendent when I "reverted" your page. :Yeah, that's what I figured. Just be more careful next time. ^_^ Ancient Kingdom Image The ancient kingdom image is not working properly. Just thought you wanted to know. Cody2526 00:20, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :I noticed, I have no idea why it did that... maybe I'll try reuploading it or something... ::Try using .png format. I use that for my full-body images. :::Well, all my other pics are .jpg, and they worked, so I doubt that's the problem... if it doesn't work this time I'll try that though, thanks. ^^ It seems to be working fine to me. I see it clearly with no probs! ^-^ One-Winged Hawk 00:23, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :Odd. For me(and I'm assuming murasaki too) it's just blank. Essentially a box with grey in it. Cody2526 00:23, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ...Okay, this is just weird. XD Maybe I'll just leave it, and if it still doesn't show for me later I'll try fixing it. XD No pictures are working. STab in the dark here, but perhaps it is serever maitnence. I looked at luffy's page and my full-body image isn't there either. Cody2526 00:25, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry for the double-post. '''Category:One_Piece_media nothing is working. Well, image-wise anyhow. Cody2526 00:27, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :They work fine for me. :Very strange. :Maybe... I have another picture oddity to report. I sometimes get one odd pixel on the pictures that is missing... If I'm playing a vide based program like DIVX, it shows through to the video underath on that one odd pixel. That baffles me. One-Winged Hawk 00:28, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::If you cleared your cache, the pics might disappear. XD The pics were all fine for me except the kingdom one, then I cleared my cache to see if it helped (it does sometimes, for some reason), and then they all disappeared. XD ::That pixel thing is really strange, though. I've never had anything like that happen to me. XD;; I could see the pictures just fine Joekido Thank You! Thanks for putting the names of the mystery crew members in! I'm EXTREMELY greetful. I had no clue who was who. I would have had to resulted into pull my Japanese dictoinary out and spend a long time trying to figure it out. You really are a lifesaver! :D One-Winged Hawk 13:59, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Chapter Translations Hey umm...I feel kinda weird asking this, but do you have any free time to do extra translations? You see, my Colored Manga project, while going along at a slow and pretty steady pace, well in short: Both my translator and cleaner, while active, are not replying to my messages. So I've decided to cut them from the team, if they can't awnser messages or respond ASAP, well it won't work out. So I was wondering, if you got a chance, you could contact me, on AP or KF is good, if you're interested. I'm GearSecond on ap and Codexx on KF, in case you didn't know. Cody2526 10:09, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Umm....hmm...don't want to be a nag, but did you get my question? Cody2526 05:07, 31 March 2007 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And since you are a Administrator at One Piece Fanon you can become a Bureaucrat! And I love California! California 4 Life! Young Piece 17:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) help please?? hi i just want to ask some help in editing the nemu nemu no mi page all my problems was in the discussion page of the page ok and please hurry before it got deleted. thanks User:Rainelz 09:44, 15 june 2009 (UTC) user:Mugiwara Franky's Abusive Use of his Power Today Mugiwara Franky used his power in an abusive fashion to win an argument and get his pet theory stated as fact on the Mero Mero no Mi page. To win the edit war he decided to simply lock the page from being edited, with his pet theories on the page. The reason I'm posting this here is he claimed there was no complaint department. Immolo 19:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC)